Letter for you
by Skylark93
Summary: Haru is sick and tired of waiting for her fiance to come home to her. He always goes off on missions, and she's never sure if and when he'd come back to her. So, she decides to write a letter.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR, I wish I did though because Haru definitely needs more love

**Authoress note**: I was bored in class and decided to write this story. So I apologize for any corniness, and unrealistic relationship stuff and...yada, yada, yada.

**Warnings**: OOC (a lot), 10YL, 86 x (anyone you choose...I guess)

**Summary**: Haru is sick and tired of waiting for her fiance to come home to her. He always goes off on missions, and she's never sure if and when he'd come back to her. So, she decides to write a letter.

* * *

_Hey, _

_Its been so long since I was able to hold you. Every single time I do, I feel like I die a little more inside. You might be asking why I feel that way. And I'll tell you. Its because every time I do, I know that you will be leaving soon for another mission. You're leaving me to worry and wonder when you'll come back. Anxiety floods my very body, not knowing if you're coming back dead or alive. And I can't take that feeling anymore. I just can't. We've been through so much together, and I love every moment that we share. I will cherish each and every one._

_Is it worth all this worry and panic...maybe. But for 4 years?_

_I'm not sure anymore._

_Do you remember that one time, you came back from a mission in critical condition , a little over two years ago, and we couldn't take you to a normal hospital because you're part of the mafia. A mafia run hospital isn't as good as an actual one, you know that? Everyone had to comfort me, your health was fading more and more as time passed. It was a miracle that you actually survived, by the way. It felt like a million years to me, before you woke up and held me in your arms, telling me your alive and you won't die that easily. Let me tell you something. None of us are immortal, we all will die one day. It is more likely for you than for me. There, I said it. I don't like that thought flooding my mind, but its the truth._

_Am I leaving you, ending this relationship. The answer is...yes. I'm sorry, I truly am. Before you jump to any conclusions, no, there is no other man. You are the one that I love, and still love. You might be asking why I'm leaving you then, since we have been together for 4 years...a long time for you, especially. Its because I can't take it anymore. I'll still work beside you, and I will return all your gestures. But I won't hold you like I used to. No more kisses goodbye, no more nights together. No, our relationship now will be professional, like there never was an 'us' despite how we actually feel. Can you at least grant me this one wish, please? That way, if only one of us lives, it won't be so painful._

_Anyways, I have to go now, my flight leaves to London in a few hours. I have told you, but I'm not sure you remember, after all, you are so busy. I was accepted to that design school that I so desperately wanted to attend. By the time you get this letter, I'm most likely in the air by now._

_Am I a coward for running away from our relationship. _

_My answer...Yes. And I'm sorry for putting you through this. I hope time will heal both our wounds, good bye._

_- Haru Miura_

* * *

"What is the meaning of this letter?"

"I didn't expect that you would've returned so early." Haru replied, refusing to face the man who had her caged against the chair in the living room. She had only returned to retrieve a few of her bags that were left in their...his room. She didn't expect him to already be there, reading the letter and holding his grip on her wrist so tightly. Before she knew it, she was roughly slung over his shoulder, brought down the stairs, and tossed onto a chair. Then, he kept her from getting up by placing his hands on both arm rests, literally caging her in. Talk about being man handled.

"What is the meaning of this letter, Miura."

"I believe the letter itself and its contents are self explanatory, there is no need for further explanation on my part."

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Is this how you will react to the situation?" The brunette snapped back, glare intensifying. The male narrowed his eyes at her, clearly not amused by her naturally stubborn nature.

"If you want to leave me, then say it to my face, and not in a letter." He hissed angrily, the flare in his eyes. The brunette didn't falter though, maintaining her patience. She breathed in deeply and silently released that breath. For what seemed like the longest time, no spoken spoke, and the tension in the room built up. Then, the brunette opened her mouth, a firm voice sounding throughout the living room.

.

.

.

"I want to leave you."

.

.

.

The man closed his eyes slowly, taking deep breathes and releasing. It had started off slowly, before gradually becoming a little unstable. Although she has never seen him cry, not once in their entire 4 years of being together, she could tell that he was hurting. It was one of the reasons why she was so frantic to leave in the first place. She hated to see him hurt, physically and emotionally. When he had reopened his eyes, the brunette felt her heart shatter. The amount of pain and hurt in his eyes were more than she had ever seen before.

"Fine. Get your things, and leave my house." He hissed out. He had finally moved away from her, allowing her to stand. They didn't make any eye contact after. She passed him, making her way up the steps. As she gathered her things, she could hear something downstairs shatter. She was afraid to see what he had decided to break. In all honesty, she was scared to see if it was what they had made together a few years ago.

Their first date, they had gone to a pottery house and had made a simple, porcelain bowl together. She didn't have enough strength to hold down the clay on the potter's wheel, so he had to sit behind her, and keep her hands steady. The bowl wasn't perfect, in fact, it was pretty damn ugly and funny looking. They kept it anyways, and it was the first thing they had placed in their...his home.

Haru sighed, tears forming once more. He probably couldn't tell, since the letter was dried by then, but when she had read what she wrote, she had cried too. With the last two remaining bags in hand, she glanced at what was once their room and a sad smile formed on her face. He'll get over it soon enough, and there would be another woman to fill that emptiness she left. He'd probably return to his playboy ways, since she was his first steady relationship. She removed that thought from her mind. She wiped her tears away and walked down the hall to the stairs. At the bottom, he waited. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. He was guarded again.

The brunette tried her best to quietly descend down the stairs, but by the time she had reached the last step, he opened his eyes, and looked at her. There as no time to hide the hurt in her eyes as well, and she only stared back at him. He pushed away from the wall, and stood in front of her.

She glanced at her hand, the bright emerald stone that was on her engagement ring. At a slow, painstaking pace, she slid the ring off her left ring finger, and held it out to him, palm open. He merely spared a second to look at it, before closing her hand instead, holding the balled up fist in his hand. Then, he spoke.

"Last one."

"I'm sorry?" Haru asked, confused.

"One last one, and I'll let you leave."

"I don't know what you're talking about, could yo-"

"A final kiss."

"I'm sure you've read the letter and I can't-"

"Why are you afraid? It will be a closure for us both."

The female sighed shakily. She was afraid he would ask for this. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at his own. From the looks of it, he was completely and utterly serious about his request.

"You really won't let me leave until I do, will you?"

"You should already know the answer by now, Miura."

The 24 year old woman held her breath before leaning forward. She was shorter than him, even if she was on the last step on the stairs and he wasn't. She reached up to touch and stroke his cheek before whispering a soft, and gentle, "Sorry" across his lips. It was supposed to be a quick peak on the lips. A simple one with no passion or heat behind it. But as soon as their lips touched, it was as if their bodies reacted by instinct.

He had pulled her closer, arms wrapped tightly around her waist and pressing her smaller frame towards his larger one. Her arms coiled around his neck, and standing on her tip toes to better kiss him. Both sets of eyes were closed as they were lost. All it took was a swift lick to her bottom lips for her to open it instinctively. The kiss was slow and was nearly suffocating. Their lips only parted for seconds to catch their breathes before seeking each other again.

A soft mewl escaped the brunette female's throat as her counterpart ran his tongue across her own. She didn't even realize that tears were running down her face, not until he had reached up with a single hand, and wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. Her face was heated at the time as she heard her name escape his lips and brush against her own. She had tried to pull away, but he always followed afterwards. It as more than a final good bye kiss.

Her bags laid at her feet, she realized. She didn't really know when she had placed them on the floor. He had finally pulled away, allowing her to obtain oxygen that she so desperately craved. She was lightheaded, her lips were swollen, and her thoughts were fuzzy. His lips had found her pulse and he began to gently suck at the area.

"S-Stop."

A small yelp passed her lips as she received a warning nip from the male. By the time he had pulled away from her, a dark mark had been laid on her collar bone. Haru was too dazed to even notice that they had moved from their initial position on the stairs, to the sofa in the livingroom. She was seated on his lap, his arm around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder. It was silent, the sound of the ticking clock was the only thing making noise. They both sat there, neither one talked, it was just...quiet. That was, until he decided to question the woman who was still tucked close to him.

...

"So...when were you going to tell me, Haru?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You're a terrible liar. The doctor called my phone a few days ago, telling me that your next appointment is tomorrow."

The brunette stiffened on his lap, and the man knew that she wasn't expecting that news at all. He continued, knowing he had her full attention at the moment. It was at that point, that he moved a hand to her abdomen, covering her own that rested there.

"She sent her congratulations and well wishes to us both."

"Is that why you came home early?"

"Part of the reason. I also wanted to know how you were taking the news when I wasn't here to support you."

"I see."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were so busy, and when I had tried to tell you, you were already out the door." She felt herself tear up once more, her body starting to shake and sobs tore loose from her throat. "I-I didn't know i-if you'd come ba-back or not. And I-I-"

"You thought it would be safer for you and the baby if you were to break the ties, am I right?" she didn't say a word, and he knew he guessed right, "Has it ever occurred to you, that the famiglia's enemies, and my enemies, could be aware of that fact? You and the baby are easy targets when you aren't under my protection."

She didn't say a word. She only focused on the fact that he seemed to be trying to comfort her, running his hand up and down her back.

"You should've told me immediately after you had found out, Haru. If I had known, I wouldn't have taken that mission. I wouldn't have left your side."

"I'm sorry" Haru whispered, struggling to speak clearly. He just continued to stroke her back, and tucked her head under his chin. "I'm sorry, I-" She was surprised when he had kissed her gently.

"I'll take shorter missions, Haru." He whispered, nuzzling her neck, "Just...just don't leave my side."

She giggled at the ticklish sensation when he continued to nuzzle her affectionately, his hair was brushing against the side of her face and neck. By now, her tears and sobbing have died down, and she just nuzzled the top of his head. "Figuratively or literally?"

"Is it too much to ask for both?" He joked, chuckling lightly, wrapping both arms around her waist and kissing her neck once more.

"Well, I have to at the moment." He looked at her, and she answered before he could jump to his own conclusions, "My other bags are still in the car..."

"I'll get them for you afterwards...let's...just stay like this for a little bit longer."

Haru nodded and shifted in a more comfortable position. Both were now laying side by side, she was still tucked in his arms in a protective manner, their legs entangled. They just laid there for hours, relaxing in each others presence. Haru didn't complain when he had pulled her closer to him.

"Do you still want to leave, Haru?"

.

.

.

"No.

.

.

.

* * *

Er...I guess its done? Yeah, um, I apologize for the corny ending and such. To sum it up, I guess; Haru was planning on leaving and her fiance (who I will not name...choose whoever you want it to be) had found the letter. Because Haru forgot something, she came back and they got into a small argument. They kiss and...yea. Then later they're just talking and ta da, fixed relationship. Again, sorry for the corniness and unrealistic relationship Haru and her fiance have.

I bored during my class and I decided to write this...I'm a terrible student (-.-') But it was a substitute and its difficult to focus when he only speak in monotone, ugh.


End file.
